Heaters emit heat. Some heaters combust fuel in air to produce heat. Fuel-fired portable heaters such as forced-air heaters find use in multiple environments. A heater can comprise a housing (e.g., cylindrical shaped) with a combustion chamber disposed coaxially therein. A combustible liquid (e.g., or compressed gas) fuel can be provided from a fuel tank and can be atomized and mixed with air at a burner, where it may be combusted, resulting in the generation of a flame. During combustion of the fuel, a blower may be operated by an electric motor to draw ambient air into the heater to be heated by the combustion of the fuel. The heated air can be expelled out of the heater by the continuous influx of air caused by the blower.